Striving to present realistic viewing experiences, virtual environments such as video games has become computationally complex and call for more and more computing resources to provide the quality expected by a viewer. For example, viewers have grown to expect imagery of near photographic quality and audio comparable to studio quality. Along with being provided such high quality sensory input, viewers have come to expect intricate character actions (e.g., high-flying leaps) and recognizable emotions while controlling the movements of the character through the virtual environment during game play.